Rust
by lovisa.johansson.963
Summary: The plan was simple. Go to the monument, get the woman, use her to bring down Doflamingo and walk away with blood on your sword and a smile on your face. He wasn't supposed to get caught up in all this shit. But, in the end, no matter how much Law would complain, fate had screwed him over and now he had to deal with it. LaNa. Bioshock/One Piece. T for blood. Open to other pairings.


**Author's Note: This is what happens when I try to watch One Piece just after playing Bioshock Infinite. I should be working on my other stories, but I couldn't get this out of my mind so I had to write this down and post it. This is mostly a prologue, so later chapters will probably be longer. And more interesting, I hope. It will not follow the Bioshock Infinite storyline as much as you'd think, don't worry.**

* * *

Chapter 1: To Maxim

"Is there a particular reason for this?"

"For what?"

"For the fact that this rocket pod of yours is located out in a lighthouse, pretty far from shore, and that we had to leave in the middle of a rainy storm."

"Oh that. Well, you haven't told me the reason you're so eager to go to Maxim, so I don't see why I should tell you my reason for this."

"I just want to go there. I want to see some of Vegapunk's discoveries."

"So you're being a nerd as always, then? Should've figured. Well, there is no particular reason for this."

"Really? Because this looks like the perfect murder-spot to me."

"Now why would you think that I would kill you, Law dear?"

"Why shouldn't I, Monet?"

"Fair enough. But if I had wanted to kill you, I'd have knocked you unconscious the moment you stepped onboard."

"Liar."

"Unexpected response. Why is that?"

"Because then you'd need to row by yourself to the deeper water where you'd dump my unconscious body so that I would eventually drown. You enjoy using others too much to row yourself."

"Ah. You know me better than I thought."

"It's a gift and a curse. Speaking of which, can't you help me row? This is hurting my arms."

"No way. I'm the one doing you a favor here."

"Not if you're going to kill me."

"I never asked you to trust me, so row."

"Ah, touché, but I was kind of out of options."

"You could've always gotten on the public rocket pod. It would've cost you money, but at least you wouldn't have to be paranoid about being stabbed in the back."

"... Like I said; out of options."

"Cheapskate."

"You're one to talk."

"Ah! Behold and rejoice, my feeble slave, for we have arrived."

Law scowled at his new petname "slave", but stopped rowing and glanced backwards. There was the lighthouse, seeming to be looming omniously over him, Monet and the dinghy. Glad to no longer be in charge of rowing, he left the dinghy and climbed ashore.

To his surprise, Monet followed once she had tied the dinghy to a pole. "You're seeing a poor 'nerd' like me off? I'm honored."

The green-haired woman chuckled mischievously. "Don't be. I just want to see if you soil yourself in the rocket pod when it launches."

"Be prepared for disappointment, then", Law responded as he walked up to the lighthouse and opened the door. The inside was, as expected, dark and had little to no furniture. It really was just there so that Monet's private rocket pod could be launched to the floating city, Maxim. "Is the pod upstairs?"

"Yup, at the top of this building", Monet confirmed with a nod.

'Seems like another perfect murder spot', Law thought, but since he had decided to trust her - very grudgingly so - he still made his way upstairs and to the top of the lighthouse. Once there, he stopped outside the door which would lead him to the room that contained the rocket pod. Eager to get inside since standing at such a high platform with rain pouring down on you and trickling down one's neck wasn't his favorite thing, he turned to Monet impatiently. "Well? Open it already."

"Fufufu~ I will, I will. Don't be so childish", Monet said in a sing-song voice as she fished up a key from her pocket and dramatically opened the door for him. "Tadaa."

Law stared at the thing before him and then glared at her through half-lidded, bored yellow eyes. "It's just a fancy chair. With bindings."

"No, that is the rocket pod", Monet replied matter-of-factly. "You sit down in the chair, it puts the bindings around your wrists and you are launched up in the air. Simple."

Law observed her for a long moment and heaved a tired sigh. "I'm an idiot for doing this... Fine. I'll sit in you goddamn fancy chair. But know that the only reason I'm trusting you is because I know you'd really like to see if I'd get scared shitless when getting launched into the air in one of those rocket pods."

Monet laughed. "You bet. Enjoy the ride up. Sit back and relax, it will be fun."

i...i

_'"Enjoy the ride up", she said'_, Law thought as he coughed and wheezed because he attempted to breathe in a lot of the oxygen-lacking air and his unadapted lungs resented this decision gravely. _'"Sit back and relax, it will be fun", she said. I swear, when - if I get back, I'll have Monet's head. Granted, it was doing a normal, slow launch for a while, but at the end it was more like a roller coaster...! The standard Franky Family rocket pod should have a much slower and securer ascend! What kind of madman made this crap?!'_

Meanwhile, in a Franky Family Inventions factory, a young but talented worker by the name Eustass Kidd sneezed while working on yet another 'special' rocket pod.

When he adapted to Maxim's air in astonishingly little time, Law managed to force himself to not question this fact but to cherish it and just get the hell out of the church Monet's rocket pod had launched him into. Apparently, from his observations of the place, it was especially designed to take in new inhabitants or tourists and to put their religion on display for any of those who hadn't heard of their marvelous god and ruler. As he made his way through the church, he was being constantly reminded by priests who stood here and there, plaques with words explaining Maxim's history inscripted on them and statues just how gosh-darn great that god-guy was.

"How much of this religion is going to be forced upon me?" Law muttered as he plowed through knee-high water to get to a bunch of people standing in a circle around a priest, probably praying or something. "Um, excuse me, priest-ya? This temple is in Maxim, right? How do I get there from here?"

The people in the circle were visibly upset that he had so rudely interrupted their little preaching and voiced their anger, but the priest silenced them with a raise of his hand. "Quiet down, everyone. He is but one ignorant Blue Sea-dweller who has yet to witness the greatness of our God. Do not fret, young man, for you will soon see the holy city with your own eyes. If you are cleansed clean of your sins in this holy water, of course." He reached out with his hand towards Law. "It is custom that all Blue Sea-dwellers are cleansed. If they are not, they will be rejected from this holy city and are to return to the Vearth. So, will you be baptised, or go back to the dirty Blue Sea down below?"

Law was very close to sarcastically retort "ah yes, with the oh-so-horrible steady ground and the air with plenty of oxygen, who would want that?" but knew that it was not the right thing to say, so he reluctantly accepted the priest's hand. '_I didn't come this far to turn back just because I'm a cynical smartass. It's just a little baptism. I can take that. I have to.'_

"Good choice, pilgrim", the priest praised as he placed his other palm against Law's forehead. "Now, in the name of our High Priests, in the name of our God and Lord, I baptise you."

And with that, he pushed Law down into the water and seemed content to keep him down there.

'... Well this expedition didn't last very fucking long', was all Law could think as he slowly lost consciousness.

i...i

He hadn't expected to regain consciosness, but when he did, Law found himself lying on his back still drenched in water, greeted by blue sky above him and by five statues around him. All five of them looked down at him with condescending expressions and he was getting kind of pissed off just looking at them.

"Awake now? Are you all right?"

Squinting to adjust his eyes to the sudden natural light, Law coughed up the last bits of water stuck in his lungs and struggled to his feet to face his supposed savior - a pretty, pale, thin young lady with light blonde hair styled oddly to resemble antenna. "I would be lying if I said I was all right after I've been almost killed twice, but since I am alive, I can't complain, really." He wiped his brow with his hand and frowned at the person who had greeted him. "Sorry, but who are you, miss?"

"I'm Conis", the young lady replied with a friendly smile as she helped him stand up properly. "I greet pilgrims such as yourself once they are baptised. Welcome to Maxim, mister. I apologise about the baptising, our God has said that it is the only proper way to wash away Blue Sea-dwellers' sins. But, you said twice? Has there been more trouble?"

"Not from any of you, just an old friend of mine", Law replied as he gazed at his surroundings and noted that he was in some kind of... park. A, if he was being honest, beautiful park which unfortunately threw the whole Maxim religion in his face once more. He currently stood in a small pond and he noticed that the statues weren't simple statues; four of them depicted the four High Priests and one of which depicted the God himself. That might explain the condescending gazes which still kind of pissed Law off. "Nothing to worry about miss, she often does those things. Anyways, do I just follow this park and then I get to the city?"

"She sounds like a... wonderful person", Conis sweatdropped. "But yes, that's right. Are you here as a tourist or do you plan to stay? Do you want me to show you around? I could help you find a good place if you're looking to stay, and I could show you the most popular sights and hotels if you're here for sight-seeing."

"I'm not here to stay, and I appreciate your help but I think it's best if I go alone", Law said, flailing his arms a little bit in an attempt to dry his drenched clothes. "For your sake, I hope our paths never cross again." He tipped his head - meaning to tip his fluffy hat only to be painfully reminded that it had fallen victim to the rocket pod's flames - to her and turned on one heel, waving her good-bye. "Thank you and may your God watch over you... or something like that!"

Following the path that Conis had pointed out, he soon reached a door which led him to the beautiful and wondrous floating city, Maxim. It was just like he had imagined it to be: Full of cheerful people who seemed to truly believe that the place was the one and only Heaven, wonderful architecture, lots of shops and marketstands, technology exceeding anything he'd ever seen on the lowly earth (excluding the Franky Family Inventions, but the Franky Family themselves lived and prospered in Maxim while exporting their stuff to the Blue Sea-dwellers), fairgrounds and of course floating gracefully in the sky by the power of science. Quantum physics, to be exact.

_'I'd really like to learn more about Vegapunk and his discoveries'_, Law thought regretfully, _'but I unfortunately don't have time for that. I should ask for directions to the monument, first...'_ He fished up a note and a photo from his pocket. _'Let's see... The girl has orange hair, brown eyes, seems to be around twenty years old. Is for some reason important to both the God here, and... Doflamingo. He sent Dellinger, Vergo, Buffalo and Baby5 to get her, along with some minions, so I should be prepared for possible run-ins with them. They shouldn't be informed of where she's held, so I have the upper hand. Still, I have to find her quickly. If she falls into Doflamingo's hands, Kora's efforts might all be for nothing.'_ Scowling grimly at the mere thought, he put the note and photo down into his pocket again._ 'This would be much easier if I knew where exactly this monument is. And if I knew what it looked like... Hm. I did'nt really think this part through, did I? No matter. Monuments can't be that hard to find.'_

* * *

**AN: Well, that's the first chapter! As said in the description, this will be a LaNa story. Because, as you might've suspected, Law is not her father so it won't be weird. However, this will be a story with lots of characters, so if you wish for a pairing to appear, tell me and it just might appear - even if I don't like that ship. However, I've already decided that there will be Frobin because it's practically canon to me. The little Zobin part of me can't do shit about that. So, any pair that does not involve Law, Nami, Robin and Franky may appear.  
If any of you wonder how I came to think of this story, it's very simple - I don't know. I just wanted to write something with my OTP. **


End file.
